The EverSo Complicated Game
by StarreBelle
Summary: As a new doll enters the Alice Game, it becomes even more complicated. Now, how will things turn out? Will she become Alice despite her doubts, or will she be conquered and left to sleep? More importantly... Will she even compete?


She couldn't be Alice.

That was what the doll knew.

Rozen himself didn't create her. For what reason would he see her? Even if she won the Alice Game, it'd be in vain. No one wanted anything to do with a fake like her. But… Even her own creator had passed her off. Given her what she needed and then let her go. She hadn't seen his face. He was too occupied with other things.

These thoughts always roamed through StarreBelle mind. She'd been created to match the others. Blend in. But… She didn't match. Light pinkish brown tresses were loose, flowing to the back of her knees. Well… She was a doll. Did she really have knees? Her outfit was similar at least. A simple Victorian styled dress and a lace headband. The peach-colored roses on the sides of the headband were barely noticeable, almost blending into her hair. Amber eyes were closed to the girl who knelt over her. She'd entered the game in a rather usual fashion, being given to someone whom preferred to take action rather that sit by in a lax manner.

* * *

"So pretty," the girl of maybe fourteen whispered, brushing a stray hair from the doll's face. Truly it was like a little girl. A little sister perhaps. The thought made her blush though. She was all alone most of the time… A little sister would've been nice. "But you're nice too," she whispered, a smile playing along her lips. She toyed with something peculiar to her. Well… It didn't remain peculiar for long. She just had to recall only days ago. The question. "Wind," she said, lifting the doll in her arms and placing it in her back. Only moments later, she found herself in shock.

Amber eyes were revealed, staring up at her in the most innocent of ways. "Y-You are my master?" the doll asked, voice calm as could be.

The girl stared in awe and shock. She was truly amazed! It could talk! It could move! It really was like a little girl! "I'm Lira," she said simply, smiling sweetly.

Before more could be said, the doll had stood, a bit wobbly but still stood. Amber eyes gazed into her emerald ones. "I'm StarreBelle," she said, smiling sweetly. What had appeared to be a cloak of some sort at first unfolded, feathers noticeable.

Lira gasped as she studied the doll, the wings most surprising. How… How had she missed them? It was like a little angel had plopped right in her room. "So pretty," she said once more, not entirely sure what else could be said. She was amazed. Amazed that such a thing could exact.

"You already said that," StarreBelle giggled. She remained still though, preferring to just stand there innocently. Would she do as instructed? The ring… It rested in her case as they spoke. But… Did she have it in her to put the girl at risk? A glance at her case and she already had her mind made up. She'd attempt… But it was up to Lira. Only a few delicate steps towards her case and she had it in her hand. The silver ring that was hers, a crystal peach-colored rose proving that it was hers.

"I… Um… Will you put this on and kiss it?" StarreBelle asked, actually blushing. She was new to this. She couldn't demand it. Not in her present condition.

Lira looked at the doll, completely confused. Put one the ring and kiss it. She wouldn't hesitate to put it on. The general appearance was pleasing and just plain cute. And she didn't own anything fancy like it. "Why kiss it?" she asked simply, tilting one head to the side.

"Because then it forms a contract. Without one… I can't move around for very long… I think… It wasn't really explained too well to me," StarreBelle replied, still holding out the ring. She saw the look in Lira's eyes. That tempted look.

Lira nodded and took the ring, carefully placing it on her ring finger, amazed at how it fit. It was the kissing it when she hesitated. But… She didn't want StarreBelle to be unable to move. Swallowing her dab of pride, she lifted it to her lips, giving it a gentle kiss before glancing at StarreBelle who was staring at her with awe. Now why was that?

"Thank you!" StarreBelle chimed, tackle hugging poor Lira who still seemed confused. It wasn't like it'd hurt or knock her down. She was a little too light for that. "You're so nice," she cheered, arms still wrapped around Lira's neck.

It was amazing. Amazing how the doll had been so calm and was now hugging her. Lira sighed, wrapping her own arms around StarreBelle before standing up, holding StarreBelle. "Now what?" she asked simply.

"Well… Um… I'm not sure," StarreBelle stammered out, blushing once more and looking at Lira. Her amber eyes were pure innocence once again as she seemed absolutely pathetic. She didn't know what came next. Perhaps now they waited. Waited for another to come along. But… She knew the Alice Game would go on. Whether they knew she was playing or not, it did not matter. It was mostly their battle. She was merely playing to prove her creator's strength.


End file.
